


Red Lights On Haikyuu Version

by HeroAssociation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroAssociation/pseuds/HeroAssociation
Summary: I've branched out into Haikyuu and other anime on my BNHA blog.  To keep things organized I'm going to put all my Haikyuu requests here.  And yes, you can make a request here too.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I've branched out from just BNHA and into Haikyuu. Here's the list of characters and stuff I will/won't write!

 **Be respectful** – a please and thank you go a _long_ way towards making me inclined to writing requests. **Get demanding?** Get deleted. I don’t have time for anyone who can’t offer up basic manners.  
 **Be mindful of what I will and won’t write** \- No, I will not write for whoever no matter how hard you ask if they are not on my Will Write section. No I will not write what you want if it is in my DNW section.  
 **Open/Closed** : Pay attention if my requests are open/closed

** Will Not Write **

Any Character Under 18 (everyone will be aged up past 20 which works since they all are in the manga!)  
High School/College Settings  
Any bodily fluid kinks that are **not** blood, piss, semen/vaginal fluid.  
Hyper detailed Readers (I try to keep it as bland as possible so anyone can imagine themselves in that spot)  
Suicide mentions, partner death, child death, child abuse  
Cheating and infidelity in any form  
Pedophilia (again I will not write about minors)

** Will Write **

**Kinks** – public sex, thigh fucking, stockings, piss kink (with certain limitations), bloodplay, knifeplay, gunplay, tit fucking, foodplay, bondage, breathplay, look at Kinktober list for ideas  
 **AUs/Tropes** – A/B/O, fuck or die (sex pollen), one bed, friends to lovers (but my die hard go to is idiots to lovers), supernatural AU (both the show and vampire/werewolf/siren/etc).

** Characters/Teams **

Karasuno (This includes Ukai and Takeda)  
Aoba Josai  
Dateko  
Shiratorizawa  
Nekoma  
Fukurodani


	2. Kuroo - Bondage

The ropes barely twitched as your body shifted on the satin sheets. His eyes raked over the crimson ropes binding your limbs. Arms locked behind your back with a knot that wasn’t going to give, no matter how you squirmed. His lips curled up in a smirk as his dark eyes landed on your legs. Calf tied to thigh and splayed open to give him an exquisite view. He reached out and trailed his fingers over the soft skin of your thigh, making sure to trail ever closer to your sex but never touching. He couldn’t stop the smirk as your back arched in hopes of getting him to touch you where you wanted.

Heat throbbed between your legs as his fingers deliberately avoided your sex. Thighs trembled beneath his touch as he skimmed the tips over the ropes binding you. He’d placed the blindfold over your eyes which only made you crave his touch all the more. “Tetsurou.” His name was a whine on your lips.

“Yes?” You felt the heat roll off him as he leaned in. The smell of his cologne, earthy with a bite, filled your senses leaving you lightheaded. “What is it?” He whispered your name against the side of your face while his lips glided over your temple. His chuckle caressed your cheek as you whined. “Use your words kitten.” Teeth scraped over the sensitive underside of your jaw nudging your head back so he could taste the skin there.

“I want you to _touch_ me!” You hated it when he would tease. His fingers trailed over your aching sex giving a brief respite from the throbbing frustration in your body. It wasn’t enough. And he _knew_ that. “Please Tetsurou. I want to cum.” You slumped forward against him, brushing your chest against his arm. You could feel the shudder that ran through him. “ _Please_.” 

He could never resist you when you begged so sweet for him. His fingers reached back for your aching sex, feeling just how much you desired him. He flashed a wolfish grin at you as your lips parted on a breathy moan. Fire burned low in his body as he twisted his wrist savoring the keening cry that fell from your lips. The beauty he saw in you with your back arched, lips parted on his name, and those crimson ropes tied around your body. Intoxicating. That was what you were. You were intoxicating. He leaned down and brushed his lips over the column of your neck, smirking as he felt your sex twitch. 

“Did you enjoy my fingers that much?” You shook your head and he waited to see what you would say.

“Kiss.” Your voice was shaky as the frustration cut through you. “It was your kiss.” 

“Oh kitten. You like my mouth do you?” His free hand threaded through your hair to tilt your face back, to allow him to see you. “Maybe I should use it somewhere else huh? Does my kitten want a kiss?” His fingers twisted making you see stars. “Here?” Cries and pleas fell from your lips as he chuckled against your cheek.

“ _Please_ Tetsurou. I want your.” Your tongue wet your bottom lip and his eyes watched hungrily. “I want your lips on me.” The pure filth that fell from your lips when pushed to the edge never failed to give him that pleasure high. More addicting than any substance. He wanted to watch you fall apart, all those rigid morals falling away at his touch. Until you were a soaking, begging, whining mess on the sheets for him. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He shifted and pulled you until your back hit the bed. Ignoring your quiet sound of protest he lowered his head between your legs. His tongue tantalized and teased your body to the edge. The delicious tension tightening in your belly only to be denied your release. He chuckled against your throbbing body, knowing full well what he was doing. _Asshole_. You meant it in the most loving way but he was such a fucking tease when he wanted to be. 

“Don’t edge me tonight Tetsurou.” You rolled your hips as his teeth scraped against the inside of your thigh. 

“Are you getting bossy kitten?” He enjoyed the scoff as your hips squirmed to get closer to his lips and tongue. 

“ _Please_.” He hummed against your sex just barely giving you enough touch to send a shudder through you. “Please let me cum. I want you.” 

“Do you want my tongue?” He punctuated his sentence with a rough swipe of his tongue. “My lips?” They curled against your sex as he sucked hard making your moans fill the room. “Use your words kitten.”

“I want your cock!” You couldn’t see it but that took him by surprise. “Fucking hell Tetsurou! Fuck me already!” He had to chuckle at the cranky tone. You never did like being edged. Or rather, you did but the frustration added a sharp edge to your voice.

“Since you used your words.” He slid in to the hilt with a solid thrust of his hips. Your back arched at the stretch of his cock. The edge that had faded from your fingertips came rushing back. His hand reached between your bodies while his hips lazily thrust against yours. Stars exploded behind your eyes as the heat and tension balled tight and hot in your body. Toes curled in pleasure as the languid heat spread through your limbs. 

“Fuck. You’re so tight around me baby.” His words fueled the fire until it threatened to consume you. You were right _there_. “Cum on my cock kitten.” His wrist twisted and the ball burst.

Waves of heat rolled through your body, pulsing through your entire body. Languid heat whipped into a frenzy until your head was hazy with lust. His groan filled your head as he frantically thrust, chasing his own release. His fingers dug into your hips, keeping your body at just the right angle to hit a spot that had your back bowing. “ _Again_.” He hissed as he brought you up to a second peak with his hand and cock.

“Fuck. Tetsurou! Too sensitive!” You whined at the pleasure pain burned in your blood. Your head thrashed as the tension built quicker than before. The second orgasm was almost painful as the heat rolled through your body, squeezing his cock as he bottomed out inside of you. His forehead fell to your shoulder as he groaned out your name. His breathing was ragged as he waited for the last pulses to ease from his system.

Gentle hands pulled the blindfold off and you blinked up into soft dark eyes. His hands cradled your cheeks before he placed a tender kiss to your lips. “You good?” You nodded weakly as he set about untying the ropes. After the rope was piled on the floor, he grabbed the warming oil and gently massaged it into your skin. Easing any aches and pains from being tied. He settled down behind you with a kiss to your shoulder before pulling you tight against him.


End file.
